Amor Primero song fic
by Rick-vampire
Summary: que pasa cuando un simple incidente inocente saca a la luz todos tus sentimientos? o si simplemente... te hace enamorarte? RHr


**IMPORTANTE**: todos los personajes y la historia en que está basado este fic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama de este fic sí es mía XD.

Amor Primero

Un chico pelirrojo, llamado Ron Weasley, camina lentamente por el pueblo de Hogsmade a la par de su novia, la hechicera más inteligente y, a su parecer, la más hermosa en todo Hogwarts. Se miran a los ojos sonriendo y se toman de la mano mientras Ron recuerda cómo empezó todo unos 4 meses atrás, como si vivieran en una historia de amor, o algo parecido…

**FLASHBACK**

A mediados de octubre, Ron estaba sentado bajo un árbol estudiando con Hermione mientras que Harry y Ginny volaban un rato por el estadio de quidditch para aprovechar el domingo juntos.

-Ron! Jamás aprobarás tus ÉXTASIS si no te concentras! – replicó Hermione desesperada.

-¡¡Lo se Hermione! ¿No me lo recuerdes quieres? – reclamó el chico.

Hermione sólo lo miró con ojos de cansancio y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien – dijo ella -. Si me necesitas, estaré en la copa del árbol.

Dicho esto, la chica escaló hasta las ramas más altas y se recostó ahí, cerrando los ojos, y sintiendo la brisa (N/A: era domingo así que Hermione estaba usando pantalón XD). Ron seguía tratando de estudiar y, como la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, no se percataron del bowtruckle que se le aproximaba hasta que éste le hizo unos cortes en el brazo a la chica. Ron la oyó gritar, pero no tuvo tiempo de sacar la varita. Pudo ver, como en cámara lenta, a Hermione cayendo del árbol, e instintivaente se puso debajo y la apañó en sus brazos, cayendo él bajo el peso de su amiga.

Ron jadeaba ya que el golpe le había cortado la respiración, Hermione estaba encima de él y el chico la abrazaba como protegiéndola. Estaban cara a cara pero con los ojos cerrados. Los abrieron lentamente y al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirándose. Al cabo de un minuto más o menos, Hermione, muy sonrojada, sonrió y dijo con una ternura que, por algún motivo, derritió a Ron: "Gr-gracias, Ron".

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos, Ron no pudo responder nada. Sentían sus respiraciones en sus bocas, pero Hermione se percató de pronto lo q estaba pasando y se puso de pie tan roja como el cabello de Ron. Él seguía mirándola, seguía en el piso, algo raro le ocurría, pero qué…

_Sólo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón,_

_sólo una mirada y todo cambió de color._

_Fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió,_

_tú me sorprendiste y el amor a mí llegó._

Se reunieron con Harry y Ginny unos minutos después, ya era y fueron al comedor a cenar. Ron seguía ido, pero acompañó a sus amigos al comedor y luego se fue a acostar temprano. Sin embargo, no pudo conciliar sueño, daba vueltas en la cama, miraba al techo, a la pared, se quedó mirando la cortina de su cama, como hipnotizado.

Le pareció sentir un peso en su cama y se volteó. Era ella, sí, ella, Hermione, la chica que lo empezaba a confundir y lo estaba volviendo loco, la chica a la que empezaba a… ¿amar?

-Ron… te amo – dijo ella mientras suavemente se quitaba el abrigo revelando que llevaba una camisilla bastante ligera por debajo.

-Yo… yo… - tartamudeó Ron sonrojándose mucho.

-No digas nada – dijo ella exhibiendo su hermosa sonrisa, subiéndose sobre él y besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

Ron estaba impactado. Él le seguía los besos y le acariciaba los brazos. Poco a poco una de sus manos fue entrando por la camisilla de ella alzándosela un poco dejando su barriga al descubierto mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. Ella se estremecía sonriendo mientras seguían los besos. De pronto… sintió como sus mejillas se empapaban en agua helada.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! – le gritaba Harry… se reía.

-¡QUE! ¿¡DONDE? PERO… - balbuceó Ron.

-¿Ron puedes dejar de abrazar mi almohada? ¿O tengo que pedírtelo por décima vez?

-Emm si… toma… - dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado y tirándole su almohada, pensando en lo que acababa de imaginar.

_Y ahora sueño despierto_

_imaginando tus besos y acariciándote._

_Sólo espero que llegue el momento_

_de abrazarte otra vez._

Ron pasaba horas solo, pensando. Después de muchos sueños en donde estaba con Hermione, algunos de los cuales eran algo más pervertidos que el primero, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su amiga… la necesitaba a su lado… necesitaba de sus besos… de su amor. Un día, a finales de noviembre, la abordó luego de la cena:

-Hermione, ¿puedo hablarte en privado?

-Claro Ron – respondió la chica extrañada.

Fueron juntos hasta debajo del árbol donde habían vivido esa experiencia tan comprometedora un mes y medio atrás. Hermione se sentó, Ron frente a ella, y el chico le tomó las manos haciendo que ella se sonrojara, y la miró a los ojos sin dudarlo.

-Hermione, seré rápido y directo. Así será menos vergonzoso para ambos.

-¿Vergonzoso? – ella sonrió -. ¿De qué hablas Ron?

-Quiero cantarte una cancioncilla, será mejor así.

-Está bien – dijo ella aún más colorada.

Ron empezó:

"_Eres tú mi amor primero_

_eres tú como yo soñé,_

_Has llenado de mil emociones_

_mi alma y mi ser"._

Hermione se había llevado las manos a la boca mientras Ron, que había cerrado los ojos, continuaba cantando:

"_Eres tú lo que más quiero_

_soy feliz porque te encontré._

_Quiero amarte sin condiciones_

_y colmarte con mi amor donde tú estés"._

Ron abrió los ojos y sintió su corazón que se partía al ver que Hermione ya no estaba. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima dolorosa empezó a paer por su rostro. Justo entonces, sintió el cálido tacto de una mano que le enjugaba la lágrima mientras lo abrazaban por detrás. Abrió los ojos y se volteó. Ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos. "Te amo Ron", fue todo lo que dijo ella antes de darle un profundo beso en los labios que fue muy bien correspondido en medio de un cálido abrazo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Llegan juntos a la cerca que rodea la cabaña de los gritos y se quedan mirándola. Ron abraza a Hermione por detrás y empieza a cantar:

"_Sólo una caricia y me llenaste de ilusión,_

_la soledad se ha ido y no queda más dolor._

_Fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió,_

_tú me sorprendiste y el amor a mí llegó"._

Hermione, emocionada, se voltea a mirar a su novio y lo abraza: "te amo, Ron", dice sonriendo y recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Ron sólo sonríe y le toma por las mejillas, la mira a los ojos y le da un profundo y dulce beso.

e_Fin_g


End file.
